


A Crimson Sash Makes No Difference

by Pegasister60



Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Danny is half Froslass, Gen, Inspired by bekuki on Tumblr, Inspired by zilleniose's art, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Danny Fenton used to be just a run-of-the-mill trainer with a nosy older sister, a loyal team, and two best friends. He didn't think too hard about the theories and hypotheses that his parents would try to explain to them about Ghost-types and their origins. Sure, sometimes it was interesting, but you can only care about portals and blueprints for so long they before lose their luster.Then it failed.And you have an inkling of what comes next...A flash of light, a scream, and a transformation. Many transformations, in fact.Everything's surprisingly similar to what you're used to hearing. There are just a couple more paws scampering around, a lot more dragons stirring up trouble, and a bit more structure to those battle scenes you got before.





	A Crimson Sash Makes No Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, finally not dead! I've had this one sitting in my drive for forever. It's from my writing frenzy days when I was in the perfect mindset to pop out unfinished work after unfinished work. I left off in an awkward spot in this one, though.
> 
> Anyways, here are the teams and info:
> 
> Danny Fenton’s team:  
> Spooks the Poochyena (Quick Feet/Rattled) - Ice Fang, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite  
> Chill the Cubchoo (Slush Rush/Rattled) - Endure, Icy Wind, Play Nice, Brine  
> Spark the Cyndaquil (Blaze) - Flame Charge, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Swift
> 
> Danny Phantom is half Froslass (Ice Cloak/Curse Body) with these moves:  
> Sucker Punch  
> Ice Punch  
> Hail  
> Disarming Voice (I know Froslass can’t learn it but roll with it please)
> 
> Sam’s team:  
> Shadow the Liepard (Limber) - Night Slash, Slash, Aerial Ace, Claw Sharpen  
> Mist the [shiny] Lurantis (Leaf Guard) - Synthesis, Petal Blizzard, X-Scissor, Hidden Power (Water)
> 
> Tucker’s team:  
> Blaze the Flareon (Flash Fire) - Fire Fang, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Yawn  
> Rage the Magikarp (Swift Swim/Rattled) - Splash, Tackle, Flail  
> Lightning the Electabuzz (Static) - Thunder Punch, Swift, Shock Wave, Low Kick
> 
> Jazz’s team:  
> Elder the Alakazam (Synchronize) - Future Sight, Disable, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power (Fire)
> 
> You never see Jazz in this, but I'll leave it here in case I ever come back to this.

For decades Pokemon have been a major part of society, but no one really remembers where they came from. Some say they came from space, others say they rose from the Earth. No one really knows what’s right or wrong, but there is one theory about a certain typing that everyone believes. It’s the belief that Ghost-type pokemon used to be human, heck, even the people who write the Pokedex entries believe it! But how does it happen? Do they just suddenly become Pokemon immediately after death? Is there someplace they go to become Pokemon? Two scientists named Jack and Maddie Fenton believe that they come from a place called the “Ghost Zone”. A whole other dimension filled with human-like ghosts and Pokemon alike. They created a machine that would punch a hole through a weak spot in the barrier between their worlds that would allow them to travel there. The machine could be the answer to many age-old questions.

Except it was a complete failure. There wasn’t so much as a spark from anything other than the plug. They were extremely disappointed and left the lab filled with despair because of all their wasted effort. They didn’t notice their son Danny and his friends sneak into the lab later that same day. Danny’s friend Sam was curious about what his parents were working on and was dragging them both into the lab. Spooks followed them down into the lab and sat down next to his master before nudging his leg. He was no Absol, but he had a bad feeling about this. Danny felt his partner’s unease and asked Sam, “There, you’ve seen the Portal, can we go now?” “Are you kidding, there could be a whole other world in there,” she said taking pictures of everything. It was freezing in the lab since some of the inventions couldn’t handle Amity Park’s Summer heat. Danny grabbed a coal black cloak from the wall and put it on to keep warm, wondering how in the world his parents could work like this. Sam turned and took a picture of him, blinding him and the poor Dark-type at his side. “Even if there is, I’m not freezing for something that Danny said doesn’t even work,” Tucker said rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm. “How do we know it doesn’t? Didn’t you say your parents gave up without checking anything?” Sam asked. “Okay, okay. I’ll check it out and if I don’t find anything then we’ll leave,” Danny said as his partner whined. He slipped on a black and white jumpsuit underneath the cloak for safety and took his first step into the portal.

At the same time, a Froslass was being formed. A woman had been betrayed centuries before by her beloved in their log cabin on the mountains. He killed her in cold blood so that he could remarry someone fairer in appearance. She longed for revenge and a new lover that she could have all to herself. These feelings gave her power, and her frozen heart was filled with energy. She then glowed white as she evolved into a Froslass, shedding her clothing and searching for a new man. She was on the outskirts of the Ghost Zone, so she didn’t have any luck. But she felt someone close by even though she couldn’t see anyone. She was still a newly formed ghost, overflowing with energy and very unstable, so maybe she was just feeling weird things. Then she felt a cold, strange energy, and a male. That last part made her draw closer to the thin borders of the realm she was trapped in. He was getting closer, she could feel him as she reached out to touch the edge.

Danny felt strange, the feeling of unease replaced by curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t fear, but he did feel a bit of that in the back of his mind. It was dark in the portal since it was a little longer than his parents first planned. Not only that but he could feel something there, something he couldn’t see. His friends and partner waited back in the safety of the lab where his Pokeballs sat. He didn’t want to endanger his team if this thing was unstable. He then felt the presence get closer, so close that they were standing face-to-face but not at the same time. It was so dark, so cold. They both felt the same things at the same time, reaching out towards one another. And then it happened.

On both ends, a bright green light blinded everyone near the phenomenon. It was too dark for Danny to see the button he had accidentally pressed. Both parties let out screams as the energy released from the tear between realms made them both feel like they were burning. Danny would probably survive this, but Froslass would not. She knew her time was running short and in her weakened state, this much energy would damage her soul beyond repair unless she did something. Without thinking she latched onto the nearest vessel and felt herself merge with the male she had sensed. Danny felt the ghost enter his body but he couldn’t stop it or the energy frying them both. The process ended with a painful zap that sent the single body flying out of the Portal and onto the floor, limp. The three figures all ran over to it. It had white hair, icy blue eyes, and a snow white cloak. They couldn’t see anything else until they turned it over. They saw the skin was tanned, the colors of the jumpsuit had become inverted, and it also had a red ribbon that was tied around it’s waist. The smallest detail would have to be the little nubs of ice in its hair that resembled those of a Froslass. It stirred with a groan, no one in the room knew how to react or what to do. They all watched as it slowly got to its feet by holding onto the counter for support. “W-What happened?” it asked still aching all over from the incident. “D-Danny are you okay?” Sam asked cautiously as it caught a glimpse of its white bangs. Without even responding it bolt over to the nearest clean metal surface and looked at itself.

It started hyperventilating and breathing out cold air, panicking even more when it did so. It was snapped out of it by a familiar feeling, a furry face rubbing against its leg. Spooks was trying to calm it down, and it picked him and up and hugged him tightly. It then started to cry tears that froze into snowflakes after they fell from its face. Its friends then came over and tried to comfort it, saying that it’d be alright. But they didn’t know what was going to happen. They didn’t know if things would ever be the same.

\-------

That was a month ago, in the present, the trio was at the park in July. No one else was at the park because there was a sale at a mall across town (pity the poor souls who worked there), so they could train freely without having to worry about being seen. “Blaze use Shadow Ball!” Tucker shouted as the small eeveelution shot a ball of condensed dark energy at the flying halfa. Danny swiftly dodged and waited for something. “Danny use Sucker Punch!” Sam exclaimed as the hybrid suddenly disappeared. “Keep your guard up Blaze,” before the tiny fox-like creature got punched out of nowhere. It hit a tree and fainted, Tucker recalling it to give it a rest. Danny landed next to sam and the two high-fived. “No fair, you always battle with Danny!” Tucker said referring to their method of training. Danny felt the rush he usually got from winning a fight and laughed. “Are you jealous?” he asked before turning back to his normal form. He wore a light blue hoodie with white jeans, a red beanie, and fingerless black gloves. He looked mostly human except for the ice nubs he had to hide with his beanie and hood. “I’m not jealous, I just think it’s unfair that I have to battle you when you’re obviously a higher level than me,” Tucker said slapping a twenty PokeDollar bill into Sam’s hand. “Complain all you want but it’s good experience. Besides, I’d probably get my butt kicked if I battled Sam, don’t you remember the last time I fought for you?” Danny asked a Tucker winced. He didn’t make the best decisions in that fight and it ended with Danny fainting after getting hit with three super-effective attacks. “Point taken,” Tucker replied.

After discovering Danny’s powers Sam and Tucker agreed to help him get them under control. The first week was a nightmare but now he had decent control over them and was amazing in combat. That didn’t leave him a lot of time to train his team though so they were still pretty pathetic. On the bright side, he could fight the stray spirits and uncatchable Ghost-types that came from the Ghost Zone. It turned out that most of the Ghosts from the Ghost zone were too powerful to catch, so Danny did his best to fight them and make them go back. Speaking of which Danny let out a sigh of cold air and looked around. He transformed again and looked around for any Ghosts, pokemon or not. He normally got a shiver when it was a trainer’s Pokemon or a wild one from this realm, but the ones from the Ghost Zone gave him a different reaction. He spotted a few Jellicent terrorizing a little girl. He didn’t wait for a command and Sucker Punched them both. The girl ran away as he used Disarming Voice to keep them away from her and give her a head start. He dodged one Water Pulse but got hit with the second, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented. He tried to get his bearings and got hit with a Shadow Ball to the gut. He let out a hiss of pain and used Ice Punch on the Jellicent that attacked him. It didn’t take much damage but had little specks of ice on it that weighed it down. He Sucker Punched the second while the first struggled to stay airborne. 

The Jellicent both fell to the ground before being sucked up by the Fenton Thermos in Sam’s hand. With the push of a button, they were flushed into the Ghost Zone. Danny landed on the ground and shook his head while trying to gain his bearings. Sam handed Danny a Lum Berry that he bit into instantly, trusting her judgment despite his status condition. The tart taste helped him regain his senses as he chewed and swallowed. He then grabbed his satchel and drank a Water Bottle to wash it down and regain some HP. After healing up he changed back and threw away the empty bottle. The little girl had fled, so they were alone in the park again. “I always hate being confused because I get a killer headache afterward,” Danny said rubbing his temples to try and ease the pain. “At least you took care of those guys,” Sam said as the pain started to fade. “That’s true,” Danny said as Tucker’s stomach growled loudly. “How about a victory burger?” Tucker asked to Sam’s dismay. “Tucker you’re always hungry,” Sam said as they started walking towards the Nasty Burger.

\-------

Sam’s face scrunched up in disgust as she watched Tucker wolf down an extra large Mega-Meat-Lover’s-Nasty Burger, large fries and a medium drink. Danny just ate some fries and snuck bites of some Pokepuffs he had under the table. His diet had changed since the incident because he could digest Pokemon food, berries, PokeBlocks, Poffins, Macarons, and Pokepuffs. He’d sometimes add bits of these things into his food to make it taste better, but his friends didn’t see how he could eat the equivalent of dog food. Given it was made for Froslass but still, it seemed so bland and dry. Tucker even tried it once and almost threw up because it tasted horrible. Sam didn’t dislike it but didn’t enjoy it as much as Danny did either. They did understand why he liked Macarons though since those and Poffins were made to be eaten by both people and Pokemon. Their flavor depended on the berries you put into them, but Danny liked Sweet and Dry the best. The only other flavor he liked above the others was sour and that was only for Pokeblocks since they were more candy than pastry. They never seemed to do anything to him though, there was never any stat increase so it was safe to eat as many as he wanted. It did help for him to eat Bitter things while trying to problem solve though, but they didn’t really know why.

After they were done eating Sam started lecturing Tucker about his diet while Danny lagged behind a bit so he wouldn’t be caught between them while they argued. He wanted them to stop but by now he knew that stopping this argument or preventing it would be impossible, so he just waited for the storm to pass. Even as he tuned out the argument he still heard Sam say, “Let’s battle then!” Apparently, they were going to settle their argument with a battle, so Danny assumed he’d be in it and started to transform. “No way! I’m not gonna let you cheat by using Danny!” Tucker said as Danny aborted the process and took a step back. He quickly called out Chill in case things got too rough. “I’ll go first,” Sam said once they had taken twenty paces each. Sam took out a luxury ball that let out lots of sparkles as it released the shiny Grass-type. They didn’t really know what to think of it when Sam caught it but they quickly changed their minds when she kept beating them both over the years. Tucker knew that Flareon wouldn’t be of much help because of Hidden Power, so he went with Lightning since he was the strongest. Danny stood in the middle holding the sniffling Ice-type and was going to be the referee. It would be a one-on-one battle where the last one standing won. “Lightning use Shock Wave!” Tucker said trying to get the first attack in. Lightning quickly let out a burst of electricity that harmed the Grass-type. It did not show any signs of backing out and instead zoomed forward after Sam gave a small nod. Mist used its leaf-like arms to slash across the large Electric-type’s face, causing the creature to take several steps back and cry out in pain. It did not wait for an order and instead tried and failed to Thunder Punch Mist. It swiftly dodged with grace and formed many petals that all flew at the large Electric-type. It was surrounded and tried to free itself with Shock Wave despite Tucker giving it a different command. “Mist recover using Synthesis!” Sam said after Mist took another Shock Wave. It took a large jump backward and used the sun’s rays to gain back HP. Danny almost had to step in when everything went to Hell. Attacks were being used one after another and merging with one another in strange ways. After two minutes of pure organized chaos, Danny exclaimed, “CHILL USE ICE WIND!” The bear leaped from his arms and blew cold air all around. The two pokemon were already weak from the battle, so that one attack was more than enough to take them both out.

“Oh hey look at that it was a tie,” Danny said as the bear clung to his leg after sensing their frustration. “Danny I was just about to win!” “Not cool dude!” Danny picked up the bear and said, “Yeah well I’m the referee and I say it was a tie. But let’s get a second opinion.” He then held Chill so they were face-to-face and asked, “Who do you think won?” ‘I don’t think anyone won!’ the little bear replied as Danny nodded. “He says he doesn’t think anyone won,” Danny said translating the little bear’s reply. “How do we know that’s what Chill actually said?” Tucker asked still not completely convinced that Danny could understand Pokemon. He found out the day after the incident when Spooks asked if he was alright. It nearly gave him a heart attack but he slowly got used to hearing them. His team were all still not fully evolved and sounded like children. Chill was a seven-year-old, Spooks sounded ten and Spark was a mature nine-year-old. As if to answer this question Chill nodded to confirm that was indeed what he said. After that, the trio went to Danny’s house. The second they walked in they heard Jazz and her parents arguing about the ethics of Ghost-type hunting. Danny had recalled Chill in favor of carrying Spooks for a while, and he was glad he did because they wouldn’t be able to sneak past them with Chill’s loud sniffles.

They successfully made it to the staircase with no detection but the creak of a step gave them away. “Danny boy, you’re just in time to settle this little debate!” Jack said as they moved to the living room. There was no escape for him now but his friends kept going up the stairs since they weren’t in any danger. Spooks could feel his trainer’s nervousness as he walked over to them. “Danny tell our parents that Ghost hunting is a waste of time since they can just be caught or left in the portal!” “Danny please explain to your sister why these threats should be taken care of in order to keep Amity Park safe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that's all there is. Someday there may be another chapter or two (or at least another paragraph) but for now, it ends here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
